The Clichéd Surprise
by JCCx
Summary: I stared at the white stick with huge eyes. "Bella, calm down! It isn't possible!" The cliché idea! The title may change and this fic will probably only be updated if I get reviews. I purely am writing this to get it out of my head. Love JCCx
1. Chapter 1

I loathe this idea

_I loathe this idea. I know it is impossible, I know it is overused and I know it will be out of character but I couldn't stop myself. It was been bugging me for a while and the only way to get it out of my head is to write it. I am so sorry. I will try and make it different from the usual but I understand if you feel the need to flame. JCCx_

I stared at the white stick with huge eyes. _"Bella, calm down! It isn't possible!" _I scolded myself. I took five deep breaths and opened test number three. Again it gave me news that I couldn't comprehend. The phone Edward insisted he buy for me rang on the counter and I dived to answer it. Once I had washed my hands and dried them I didn't have time to look at the caller ID. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I said whilst pulling out a fourth pregnancy test from the bag.

"Bella, I'm coming over!" Alice's voice screamed down the phone. I froze and dropped the rectangular box onto the bathroom floor.

"Why?" I asked trying to play dumb. _"This is very bad! Very bad!"_ I yelled in my head.

"Because I have seen it" and with that she hung up the phone. I panicked and started to try and hide all the evidence of my mornings activates. I threw tests and their boxes in the bin and emptied that into a big black bin liner ready to go outside. I splashed cold water on my face to try and get rid of my flustered and terrified expression. I ran downstairs and out to the trash can around the back of my house, threw the bag in and sped upstairs to my room. I pushed open my door but screamed when I saw Alice sitting in the rocking chair.

"It is just me Bella!" She said trying to calm me and took my hand pulling me onto my small bed.

"You know everything you just did was pointless" she smiled and stroked my hair. I didn't know weather to carry on with the act, come clean or break down.

"Bella you know you are a terrible lire so it would be a pointless effort" She laughed. I gave up and then the crying started.

"Alice this isn't possible! It can't be!" I sobbed into her shoulder. Cries where shaking my body and ragged breathing made my chest heave.

"It will be fine Bella…Shhh…I'm here" Alice tied to sooth me but unsuccessfully. _"This is not possible. I can't have a baby, I'm only eighteen! What will Edward and the Cullen's going think of me now? God, they are going to hate me! I can't do this!" _I shouted and sobbed in my head. This was not supposed to happen. It was impossible!

"What do I do Alice?" I asked her with a shaky voice. I needed someone to reassure me and tell me what to do.

"You need to see a doctor. I will come with you, if you like." She whispered to me. I thought it over for a second but I knew I had to.

"What do I do Alice? Carlisle will find out through the hospital and Edward can read your mind so we can't go anywhere together without him knowing." I said whipping my puffy eyes. I let go of her small body and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This is a gift and our family will think of it as that. Yes, they will be shocked when they found out but do you honestly think we would view you any differently. You are a blessing to us and this little person growing inside of you will…well it would be indescribable. I would be Aunt Alice!" She squealed after her emotional speech. I took her hands in mine and smiled at her.

"You _will_ be the most amazing aunt in the world" I smiled at her weakly. I was still terrified but she had made me feel better.

"I think you should go to Carlisle, Bella" Alice whispered to me. That sent me panicking again. He would think I was insane! He had been alive for over three hundred years and I was the first person for this to happen to.

"He will think I am insane!" I nearly yelled.

"Carlisle thinks of you as one of us, another Cullen daughter. He will not think you are insane." She told me firmly. I took a deep breath.

"You will stay with me, right?" I asked her.

"Of course I will." She smiled at me, the picture of beauty and happiness.

"Can you get him to come here? I don't want anyone else to_ hear_." I emphasized the last word. She chuckled and pulled a small phone from her jean pocket. She flipped it open, dialed and was waiting or him to pick up before I could say anything else or change my mind.

"Carlisle… I am at Bella's…Can you come around?...No, she is fine…I don't want to say over the phone…Thank you see you soon." She closed the phone and put it back in her pocket with one fluid motion.

"Thank you Alice, you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for." Alice was my sister, maybe not biologically but we had a relationship that would rival the closest of siblings.

"And you are too" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

_How was it? JCCx_


	2. Chapter 2

_An update! Again this is stupid but I needed to write it! JCCx_

Once Alice had called Carlisle I was frantic. I paced my room, cleaned, cooked, anything that would keep me occupied. Alice would follow and just watch me; letting me do what I had to do to keep from freaking out. I was in the middle of ordering my book shelve when the door bell rang. I stood up and stumbled down the stairs, making my way to the front door. Charlie was at work so I didn't need to worry about him finding out. I pulled open the door but couldn't look my second father in the eye.

"Hello Carlisle, come in." I said stepping aside to give him access to the small hall. From what I could see I knew he was carrying his black doctor's bag, probably coming from the hospital, and was wearing clothes that could be considered work attire.

Alice was at his side talking in whispers that were too quick and quiet for my ears to pick up in an instant. I turned around and sat down on the worn couch waiting for them to finish. My hands were balled up in my lap and visibly shaking. My stomach was in knots (probably an after effect of throwing my guts up this morning) and I was fidgeting on the tattered upholstery.

I felt a cold, small hand take mine and start smoothing circles in my skin. Alice was beyond amazing.

"Bella, Alice has explained to me what she believes has _come to be_. I am going to need to ask some questions that will be very unpleasant and awkward I will also have to take a few tests, nothing to worry about though. Bear in mind that I am family and also a doctor. Nothing you say will leave this room." He said sitting on the other side of me. I nodded my head in understanding and waited for the torture to commence.

"How long have you been sexually active?" He asked in a very formal tone. I waited for a second to collect myself and then answered in a whisper.

"A few months."

"Who with?" He asked and I could feel the tension in the cramped room.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Who could possibly the father of your child?" He said again, not losing the business manner. I looked up and for the first time looked Carlisle in the eye.

"Edward." I said finally.

EPOV

I hadn't seen Bella in three hours as Alice demand she get to spend some time with her sister. But I could help but feel that she was keeping something from me. When she left she had been reciting the entire works of Emily Dickinson, backwards and in German. I had asked Jasper if he knew what was going on but he was just as confused. I was also starting to worry, what if something was wrong with Bella and Alice had gone over to try and fix it? What if she was hurt and Alice was taking her to the hospital? I was in a complete panic now. If Bella had gone to the hospital Carlisle would know. I grabbed my phone off of my desk and quickly dialed his office number.

It rang six times, each time I would become more and more agitated.

"Hello, this is Dr Cullen's office. Linda speaking."

"Linda it is Edward Cullen is my father there?" I asked quickly.

"Good afternoon Edward. Dr Cullen left a few hours ago; he said he had to deal with a family matter." My mind was now in over drive and I was already running for my car.

"Thank you Linda" I said and hung up the phone. I picked up my keys on the way out of the door and dived into my car that was still parked outside the house. I pushed my foot down on the accelerator and tore out of the drive. I was well exceeding the speed limit but I didn't care. I was following my instincts; I knew something had happened to my Bella and I needed to be there.

As I was about to pull up onto the road to Bella's house my phone vibrated on the front passenger seat. I leaned over, flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Edward pull the car over, right now" Alice's angry voice commanded me. I ignored her for a second and then realized I was breaking my promise to Bella. I would do everything in my power to keep her safe (other than leaving, that hadn't worked for either of us) and what if this was one of those cases. I slammed my foot onto the breaks and the Volvo screeched to a stop.

I lowered my head to the steering wheels, be civilized I told myself.

"What is the matter Alice?" I asked a little too harshly.

"Nothing is wrong with Bella. Carlisle and I are with her. Trust us or if not us trust Bella." She said reassuringly. I took a deep breath and let it out. My car smelt of Bella and that comforted me greatly.

"Go home, listen to music, hunt. Do whatever. Carlisle will be home shortly after you but I will stay with Bella. She needs me at the moment; I will phone you when she is ready." Alice said and then hung up the phone.

A battle now ragged in my head. Do I go against what Alice said and risk upsetting Bella? That is if she still wanted to be with me. What if it was the dog? Had he upset her, I would not hesitate to kill him if that was the case. Was she ill? I should be with her then. Had Charlie upset her? Was it over me? Was she having second thoughts about the wedding? The change? My mind ragged with possibilities of what could be the problem. I wanted to go and hold Bella in my arms and tell her that whatever I had done I was so _so_ sorry. If she had a problem we could work through it. If she was having cold feet she didn't have to go through with it, we didn't need to get married right away. Whatever she wanted to do, have or be with, I would get it or let her be with.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my window. I looked up to see Alice looking at me through the glass. I lowered the window.

"What Alice?" I asked my nerves increasing, had something else happened?

"I may not be able to read your mind but I can read your expression. She hasn't left you; in fact she has probably become closer to you. She still loves you and she isn't hurt. Go home give her a few hours to process and then you can come over." She said and walked away.

I sat in my car and sucked in the floral scent of the love of my life. If she wanted me to go home and come back later I could do that for her. It is only a few hours Edward.

_Review, Review, Review! JCCx_


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella you need to speak to Edward, Jasper and Emmett are practically restraining him back at the house

_Hello! I just want to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews I didn't expect to get. I know this isn't original but I hope I can bring something new to the idea. This chapter has not been betaed so I am sorry for any mistakes! JCCx_

_(I own nothing…sadly)_

"Bella you need to speak to Edward, Jasper and Emmett are practically restraining him back at the house." Alice said stroking my hair. I was sat on my bed after Carlisle had left, saying he needed to do some research. I hadn't said a word since he confirmed what Alice and I had come to think.

"Bella please talk to me" she whispered leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine; more than fine it will be amazing." She whispered and accidentally struck a nerve.

"How can it possibly be alright? Edward is going to leave and I can't go through that again Alice. I will die. I can't live through that again. The pain…You will leave as well. Promise me you won't leave me alone!" I cried, fresh tears falling from my eyes. Memories of those unbearable months I spent alone came crashing down on me. I could feel the scar from the whole in my chest slowly surfacing and threatening to open up. The whole had healed previously but, like a fresh wound, the stitches could break.

"Isabella Swan! Look at me!" Alice said shocked, trying to turn me head towards her. I couldn't fight her so complied with her demand. I looked into her liquid topaz eyes with fear and longing for her to tell me my fairytale would not be coming to an end.

"You will always hold a part in our family. We can't survive without you! I can't survive without you! And my brother- well he doesn't have a reason to live without you. We made the biggest mistake in our immortal lives leaving you and we learn from our mistakes. Once you are ready you will be changed and become one of us in everyway. Nothing has changed! I will do it myself if I have too. Now stop this unnecessary worrying and keep calm. It is unhealthy to be this stressed." Alice had both hands in mine and didn't break eye contact with me the entire time.

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper were sat on the carpet of my room staring at me with relentless eyes. Once Carlisle had come home he had instructed my brothers to keep me here as long as they had to. I, of course objected and I ended up being carried to my prison. I had sat still trying to keep a calm level head for the past hour and it was getting harder by the second. This was torture in the purest form. It reminded me of waiting in the family room when Bella had been attacked by James. The panic that clouds every thought, the twisting a churning of your stomach, the speculating and planning you make incase the worst happens.

"Please calm down Edward." Jasper said flinching when a new scenario shot through my mind.

"If I was aloud to see Bella then I would." I snapped back angrily. Standing up and walking to my glass wall. I looked out onto the Olympic peninsula and fought to keep my sanity.

I stayed like that for over an hour before my phone rang on the desk. I dived for it and answered at the end of the first ring.

"Hello" I said quickly.

"Hi Edward" Bella's sweet voice replied. My dormant heart did flips at her voice and an involuntary smile spread across my face.

"Hello love, are you ok?" I asked my worry seeping through my voice.

"Yes, but I need to see you. We need to talk" she said reluctance in her beautiful voice.

"Alright, do I need to be worried?" I asked wanting to be as mentally prepared as possible. If she had decided to leave me I need to be ready. I could not break down and would have to make it home or to Italy, the latter was preferred.

"I don't know" she said. I closed my eyes for a second in an attempt to keep calm, but it didn't work.

"When do you want me to come around?" I asked fear audible in my tone.

"As soon as possible, I don't want to loose my nerve." She almost whispered. This was really not good! Where is my passport?

"I am on my way, I love you." I said praying to any god that it would not be the last time I could tell her. Maybe if she heard me say I loved her she would change her mind and welcome me back.

"I love you too" she sighed. I thought I heard her say I might change my mind when I find out, but I brushed it off and closed the phone. She wouldn't say that; it was just my over active imagination. She had said she loved me! If she still loved me how bad could this be?

_Let me know what you think, it gives me motivation to write faster! JCCx_


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at the door and I jumped a mile

_Hi! So this is Edward's reaction. I hope I kept true to Edward's character as much as possible. Also thank you so much for your response to this story. I love you all so much and appreciate that you took time to read and review my story! It is really short and I felt maybe a little rushed but I don't know what else I could add in. This chapter hasn't been betaed so sorry for any mistakes! JCCx_

There was a knock at the door and I jumped a mile. I turned to Alice and she had the mask of calm all the Cullen's were experts in.

"Don't leave me Alice" I pleaded taking her hand. She shook her had and whispered "I won't". Content with her answer I stood up, my hand still linked with hers and headed towards the door. Before opening it I took a deep breath and let it out. Keep it together Bella! I yanked open the door and came face to face with my Adonis.

Edward stood on the porch with a troubled look on his face. His golden eyes held longing, love, displeasure and fear. His eyes pierced mine and sent me silent pleas. I felt so guilty for putting him through this but I couldn't have done it any other way. I needed time to think, and calm down. I also needed to prepare myself for the worst. Alice told me I was being irrational and that Edward would never dream of leaving me; we were in this together after all.

"Hello" I almost squeaked out. With the door open the sound of the pounding rain brought a familiar calm to my body. But defiantly not enough to make this situation any less hard.

"Hello, love. Can I come in?" Edward asked warily. His usually silky smooth voice was shaky and troubled.

"Of course" I said taking a step back to let him pass. Once he was inside I closed the door but kept my back to him.

"Bella, what's the matter? Talk to me! The suspense is pain full!" Edward cried after a minute. I turned around and motioned to the couch with a shaking hand.

"You might want to sit down…" I mumbled. He stared at me for a second but then nodded his head and moved into the living room. I turned to Alice and she could see I wasn't doing to well.

"I am here, everything is fine. Go and talk to him, you are both scaring each other at the moment." She whispered in my ear, keeping her voice to low for Edward to hear. Once she had finished she kissed me on the cheek and pushed my lightly towards Edward's still form.

I moved towards him and came around to sit on the other end of the couch. Once I had sat down I looked up at the love of my life. He was looking straight back at me with his piercing eyes and took my hand in his ice cold one. I looked at our entwined fingers and wondered how long this connection would last once he found out. I decided to bite the bullet and get this over with.

"Edward…I…Uh…I am…pregnant" The words seemed to catch in my throat as if they didn't want to be spoken. Once they were out tears started leaking from my eyes and fell onto our joined hands. A sob shock my body when he didn't respond but I would not move my hand from his. This was our link, our connection, our life braded together.

"Pardon?" Edward said in an over controlled voice. He was fighting some emotions and the news obviously hadn't sunk in yet.

"I am pregnant" I whispered again. It was getting harder to say every time he hid his response from me. After what felt like a life time Edward didn't say anything thing but stood up and bolted for the door. Once he was outside it swung shut with a thud.

The oxygen in my body came out in a gash and my eyes were wide. Tears made rivers down my cheeks and my body tensed. He had pulled his hand from mine. He had severed the link.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed as I fell forward onto the couch cushions.

EPOV

I ran and ran fast. My mind was blank other than the feel of the wind in my hair and the grass under my feet. I ran from what I was, who I was and the emotions I was having. I was free until I heard the thoughts of my brothers.

"_Edward! We are catching up to you! You need to talk to us! Or we are going to make you"_ Jasper shouted.

"_You are such an idiot! I could kill you for what you did to Bella back there!_" Emmett yelled.

My pace slowed down when they played the sound of Bella's pained cries in there heads. It tore at my heart to know I had caused that. I was the monster I knew I was. I stopped moving altogether and my legs buckled underneath me. I was sat in the middle of a field contemplating what I had done with my time with Bella. I could hear Emmett and Jasper approach me but I didn't break my trance.

I had risked Bella's life on countless occasions, caused her unbearable pain, taken her innocence and now made her pregnant. But I had also given her unimaginable love, protection and safety (from falling down the stairs). She had in turn made me a new man. I was happy, reassured, comfortable and in love. She was my meteor and had shot across the night lighting up my life.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Jasper asked with a sigh after he sensed my joyous feelings. I didn't respond straight away but when I did it opened the flood gate.

"I freaked out. I don't know what I will be like as a father. I have no idea what to do! I am a vampire and am not really parental material. Bella must hate me for doing this to her! She is only eighteen!" I ranted letting the fears crash down around me.

"Edward, you have been given a miracle. Embrace it! Emmett and I will never have the opportunity you have and we accept that, we love Rose and Alice too much to even contemplate what life would have been if we hadn't been changed. But you have the love of your life and a child and we will be damned if we let you run away because you are scared!" Jasper said with authority.

He was right of course. I was being a coward. I was running away from Bella when she needed me the most. She had my unborn child growing inside her and I was sat thinking about myself!

"I am going to be a father." I said adoration seeping into my voice. I may be scared and shocked but Bella had just made me the happiest man in the universe. She had given me the news I thought I would never hear and some would never.

I stood up and ran back towards my Bella. And my miracle child.

_Review! JCCx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello sorry about the wait. I know I take a long time for very small chapters but I like to think they are short and sweet. Maybe this was rushed I don't know I will go by your opinion but in general I hope it is ok. Thank you again for the response! Love you all! This chapter hasn't been betaed and I don't like that as I like to have an opinion before I realise it to you lovely people. But oh well. I am sorry for any mistakes! JCCx _

My world was slowly collapsing onto me. It was hard to breath and my tear ducts were in overdrive. The pain in my chest was getting unbearable, it was shredding my insides and slowly but surely breaking my heart. He had left me and now with an unborn child. How could I deal with that? The thoughts brought on a new wave of distress and I had to wriggle to stop the burn traveling up my throat. I felt sick and was fighting the blanket that was trying to cover my thoughts. The thought of going back to catatonia sounded quiet appetizing, but Alice was still at my side so I could fight it. I had my head on her lap and she was slowly running her hands through my hair.

"Shh, I am so sorry" She would whisper. I couldn't appreciate what she was doing for me as I was consumed by darker thoughts but I could love that she stayed. It gave me a little hope; the Cullen's hadn't abandoned me yet. I might still see their golden eyes, feel their ice cold skin and smell their amazing scent. Their familiar and comforting presence might stay, even if the most important person abandonees me. I could possibly survive this with their help.

But how was I going to look after a child? I wasn't meant to be a mother, I was to clumsy to even think about bringing another person into the world. How could I be trusted with a life when I couldn't even look after myself? I always had Edward to catch me when I fell and without him I would be in hospital by the end of the week. Saying Edwards name brought on a new wave of despair and I curled up into a ball. This was going to be exactly the same as the last time he left, maybe even worse. Now I knew what it was like to live without him and I would know the pain I would suffer. In this case ignorance was bliss.

A sickness rose from my stomach up to my throat and I leapt out of Alice's arms and into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and then threw up into the toilet. Once I was done emptying my stomach I flushed and slouched back onto the tiled floor. I had been throwing up a lot and expected to do more so in the future. Isn't that what came with pregnancy sickness and cramps? I still couldn't help but feel needed; this child inside of me was part of Edward and also a person. It needed me to survive and I wouldn't let it down.

I placed my hand on my stomach and pictured what my child would look like. Would it have Edward's eyes? Lips? Nose? The baby had a very attractive father so she or he would be beautiful. Not that all babies aren't but with jeans like Edwards he or she would grow up to be god like. I imagined his or her first birthday, their first word, first day at school and me watching this innocent and beautiful person grow.

I felt two arms wrap around me and rock me back and forth. I relaxed into them thinking I had finally gone insane. They felt so familiar and I couldn't resist the comfort. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I am so sorry" A voice I would recognize anywhere whispered in my ear. His smooth voice was tinted with fear. She slowly opened her eyes but didn't look at him.

"I am the worse excuse for a man in the world. I am a coward…a stupid, immature, coward. Please forgive me…please" He begged running a hand down my arm. Goose bumps appeared in wake of his touch and shivers ran up my spine. My breath came out in a sigh and my body sunk into his.

"I love you so much. You can't comprehend my feelings for you. I adore everything about you, you are a goddess and I gladly worship you. Without you I am a nothing. You hold and created everything that is good about me." He whispered and kissed me neck. I leaned away from him so he could have better access of my skin.

"Please know that I made the worst mistake in my life when I left you and I just made the second. You have given me everything and now you are making one of my dreams come true. You must be scared and confused and my walking out on you was disgusting but please…please let me back in." He pleaded running his nose up my neck and along my jaw.

"I want to be there for you, I want to be a father. We can do this Bella. I need to do this. The thought of something made by our love is indescribable. Please let me help you raise our child." He said desperation apparent in his voice.

His words sent me over the edge and I turned my head and kissed him.

"We will do this together." I said and I slowly lowered Edward's hand onto my stomach.

_Please review JCCx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi I know this is kind of a filler but I hope Ok. I am going on a choir trip so my stories probably won't be updated till the weekend. Thanks again for all my reviews, love you all. This hasn't been betaed so sorry for any mistakes. JCCx_

EPOV

I carried Bella's sleeping frame to her bed and laid her down genteelly. I lay next to her, stroking her face and placing my hand on her stomach for as long as I could stand the thoughts. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all waiting for me to descend the stairs so they could tell me what an idiot I was (as if there thoughts weren't already doing the job).

I had rock back on forth with Bella in the bathroom until she feel into a much needed slumber. She was emotionally drained and I hated myself for putting her in a weaker state. I wasn't only risking my love but now my child. I needed to be more careful with her.

Bella sighed in her sleep and rolled over. It pulled me from my daze and I decided it was better to get the bashing over with now. After all I deserved a lot more. I stood up; kissed Bella on the cheek, pulled the cover's up around her, whispered 'I love you' and then left to face my doom. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the lounge.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper were sat on the couches with their eyes fixed on me. I walked over to the fire place and looked at the pictures of Bella growing up.

"I know I am an idiot" I sighed.

"You are beyond an idiot! If you weren't needed at the moment I would rip you to pieces! What the hell were you thinking?!" Alice screamed at me. I had never seen her so angry and it was startling.

"I wasn't thinking" I whispered.

"You weren't thinking?! This family is blessed to have Bella and you could have taken her away from us! And what was I meant to do when you ran away? I was the one telling her every thing would be fine. Then you go and confirm her fears. She is fragile, even more so now and stress isn't good for her or the baby." Alice shouted. Everything she was saying was true and it was terrifying. To think Bella didn't want to tell me about the baby because she was afraid of my reaction and then I go and do the thing she was scared of is vile. How could she trust me if I pulled stunts like that?

"Do you care?" Alice asked. That was crossing the line.

"Of course I care!" I shouted back. "I love her! You have no right to think I want anything bad to happen to her!"

"Oh I have every right! Whose lap did she cry on? With your behavior I have to question the depth of your feelings." Alice said seriously. Anger rose from the pit of my stomach and I had to clench my fists as to not run at her.

"I thought you knew me better but you clearly know nothing about my feelings." I spat at her. She had always supported Bella and I. I felt almost betrayed that she would question me emotions. "How would you feel if Jasper died?" I asked and watched her flinch. "How would you feel if you caused him to go catatonic then jump off a cliff?" I asked her again. She didn't respond but just looked at the floor. "And how would you feel if you got the biggest piece of news in your life, you freaked out and then you had to go back and deal with all those possibilities? I was scared and I acted on instinct. We are vampire's Alice, how are we meant to be around a child?" I asked her.

"We will have to be extremely careful but if you knew what I have seen, you would know we will all adore the _little person_ and do whatever it takes to protect him or her. Edward, it is so beautiful. We are all so happy. Esme was decorating and furnishing, I was buying things and Rosalie was ecstatic with the thought of helping. I had never seen her so happy. She wanted to be part of his or her life, be Aunt Rose. Carlisle was touching up his knowledge on child treatment because if the baby had its mothers balance we would need it. Emmett and Jasper were painting, building a play house and park at the bottom of the garden and making the house child friendly. We had locks on ever cupboard and anything that could be potentially dangerous was out of reach." She had the biggest smile on her face and so did Emmett and Jasper. I could feel the corners of my lips pulling up as well. The image was…perfect.

"And then when you walked out everything changed. You and Bella weren't there. You left the vision and our family was looking after the baby. Everything was dark and miserable and all because of a stupid decision on your part. I don't know what happened to Bella but you were unresponsive and refused to see your child. You said the baby reminded you to much of Bella and you missed everything. The birthdays, school, homework, anything and everything." Alice whispered. She wasn't letting any of her visions slip but by her expressions I could picture it. I shivered and tired to clear my head. Just the thought of that was enough to make me feel sick.

"Do not mess this up for us. I know you love Bella and I am sorry for what I said before but I love her as well. You took her away from me once and I will not let you do it again. After seeing that Edward I am not giving it up, I can't. And I wont let you either" I nodded and looked up at Emmett and Jasper.

"Thank you for snapping me out of it." I said sincerely.

"No problem bro, but you hurt my sister again and I will kick your ass." Emmett said seriously.

"I wouldn't expect any less" I said with a small smile.

"I think it is time for a family meeting" Jasper said tilting his head up towards the ceiling as sounds of Bella's foot steps walked around her room.

_Ok the reason Alice keeps referring to the baby as him or her is because she has seen the sex but doesn't want to say. She wants the pregnancy to be as normal as possible for everyone involved and she wants to give Edward and Bella the choice of finding out. Thanks for reading please review. JCCx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I am so busy at the moment and I am working on another idea for a fan fic. It will be a Jasper/Alice one I anyone is interested. Anyways…this isn't very long but good I hope. It hasn't been betaed so I am sorry for any mistakes! I know this is really short...it happens a lot with me. Sorry I know how annoying it can get. Thank you all so much for the reviews they are amazing! JCCx_

_(I usually forget to do this but I sadly don't own Twilight)_

I climbed out of my bed and started pacing around my small room. I wasn't moving for more than thirty seconds before there was a gentle knock at the door. I smiled; what a pointless effort, as if they couldn't hear what I was doing.

"Come in" I said quietly. The door slowly creaked open and Edward walked in. His body was tense and his face void of expression. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed his feelings.

"Hello love" he whispered once he had closed the door behind him.

"You stayed" I said joy evident in my voice. I hadn't expected him to stay once I was asleep and I was expecting Alice to walk through the door.

"Of course I did…I love you" he smiled before wrinkling his face in distance. "I am so sorry Bella" he whispered and averted his eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt him relax in my arm and lower his head to my shoulder. I breathed in the familiarity and felt him do the same.

We stayed like this for a while before Edward drew back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Are you up to a family meeting?" He asked.

"I might as well get it over with." I groaned and Edward laughed.

"There is going to be no getting rid of the family now I'm afraid." He said smiling. I loved the way he said the and not my. It made me feel accepted and in some ways equal to them.

"So are we going to them or are they coming to us?" I asked. The thought of all the Cullen's squashed into my lounge was comical. They didn't belong in a place like this. It just wouldn't be right for them to be here. I had to fight to stop from laughing at the mental picture of Emmett taking up and whole couch or Esme sat on a kitchen chair.

"Well…see…Alice, Jasper and Emmett are downstairs so they are leaving the decision to you." Edward said looking at me curiously.

"Your house" I said quickly. He looked at me and then shrugged his shoulders sighing. He was probably trying to decipher my thoughts, trying to understand the finer workings of my mind.

"Well then, let's get this over with" he chuckled. He took my hand and led me out of my room. I walked down the stairs with Edward holding onto my waist behind me. Being cautious he called it. It was kind of cute really; he was already getting into protective father mode. Once down stairs I shared congratulation hugs with Jasper and Emmett, they also being even more careful with me, and then we climbed into their cars. I was sat in the front with Edward who was driving and our hands were interlocked on his knee. Alice and Jasper were sat in the back and Emmett was following in the Jeep.

I was ridiculously nervous. But then every teenager is when he or she tells their parents _they_ are going to be a parent. Plus I had to tell a family of vampires who thought this was impossible. Edward was trying to soothe me by rubbing circles in my hand but it did nothing. Jasper could sense my feelings and was also a little agitated but he was still trying to calm me. I couldn't help but feel loved in there presence. Small things like that made me feel wanted and valued.

As we arrived at the Cullen's house and Esme and Carlisle were wanting on the porch. Once the car had stopped Esme had me in a loving embrace. Her arms circled me and I was held against her body. I smiled and hugged her back. She seemed happy; at least she wanted to be a grandmother. Renee wouldn't be as accepting.

After a minute or two she let me go. I pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were alight and she wore the biggest smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back and I had to fight not to cry. Esme looked so happy and so did the rest of the Cullen's. It was a strange thing, being able to make a coven of vampires happy but I loved that I could be a part of it. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him then made eye contact with Esme. She blew a delicate kiss at me, I chuckled and relaxed immediately. They hadn't rejected me; I was still wanted and I wouldn't be on my own.

_Was it ok? JCCx_


	8. Chapter 8

I was lying on Edwards couch reading my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights

_Hi! Sorry for the delay! This is more of a filler chapter but I hope it is still good. Lots of stuff is going on at the moment so it is taking me a long time to write and I think I have writers block. This hasn't been betaed so sorry for any mistakes. Anyways I hope you enjoy! JCCx_

I was lying on Edwards couch reading my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights. I was just getting to my favorite part when Alice came running into the room. She was a blur until she sat next to me and took my hand.

"We need to go shopping" She said jumping up and down. I groaned I was wondering how long it would take before she started spending money.

"Alice, come on what do we need to get now?" I asked putting my book on the floor and sitting up.

"We need to buy lots of things!" Alice said open mouthed. I shook my head and sighed.

"Like what? I am not showing yet so I don't need maternity clothes and the baby isn't going to be here for months so is shopping really necessary today?" I asked trying to reason with her.

"Absolutely" She said smiling.

"It is pointless trying to reason with her." A silky voice said from behind me. I jumped and my heart went into over drive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He soothed in my ear. His lips were next to my skin and I had to stop my self from shivering. He tucked a piece of my hair behind me ear and I let out a shaky laugh trying to distract myself.

"It's ok; you would have thought I was used to it by now."

"Please can we go shopping" Alice pleaded with an adorable look on her face. I closed my eyes and sighed slumping into the arm on the couch.

"You have a budget." I said trying to sound authoritive. I heard her squeal and then abruptly stop.

"What is my budget?" She asked quietly. I opened my eyes to see a terrified look on her face. I don't think Alice had ever been told she had a limited amount of money to spend.

"As I don't know how much money you all actually have, and I don't want to know" I added quickly. "I will let Edward decide."

"I can decide?" He asked with elation and surprise in his voice.

"You are the father" I reminded closing my eyes again. He was still playing with my hair and it was very relaxing.

"Three million between you and Jasper." I sat up so fast even the vampire's were slightly shocked.

"There is no way on this Earth you are spending three million!" I shouted.

"That is how much Edward said" She said defensively.

"No" I growled.

"To late" Alice said before running out the room.

"Alice!" I screamed and went to go after her. Before I even got of the couch Edward had his arms around me.

"Calm down, stress isn't good for the baby." He said leading me back to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I of course instantly calmed and melted into his body.

"Three million is way too much money" I said quietly.

"We don't get to do this everyday Bella so let us have our fun. What is the point in accumulating money if we aren't allowed to spend it on a new addition to the Cullen's? You need to get used to us spending money on you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"You can't stop any of us from spending our money, that includes me" He said quietly. I turned around to look at him.

"What does that mean?"

"You may not allow me to spend money on you but this is my child to and I am going to buy whatever I want. I don't have a budget and I don't want you getting upset. Technically, soon my money will be yours as well so _I _am spending for the both of us." I glared at him then gave up. Why bother, I always loose.

EmPOV

I opened our door but stood in the doorway once I saw her. She was sat at the window and was leant back against the wall. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders and her skin was lightly glowing from the light outside. There was moments when her beauty was so breathtaking it brought me back to the time I awoke from my change. She hadn't lost any of her angelic qualities in my eyes but they had simply grown. There wasn't a day goes by when I didn't fell inferior and unworthy but I could deal with it. I would stand anything to be with her.

She had gone to our room once we found out the news about Bella. She put on a happy face but I could see the pain in her eyes. I could only guess how hard this was on her and there was nothing I could do to help. She still wanted this so badly and yet she could never have it. Being a mother was her dream and it was destroyed by her fiancée that night so long ago. She had her revenge but that still doesn't undo his act. She will never have that pregnancy glow, never hold her child in her arms and never feel the joy of starting a family. If she could be in Bella's place I don't doubt she would. She gets the love of her life and a child. Given the choice would she choose a life as a mother over me?

"Are you going to watch me all day or join me?" Rosalie asked not diverting her eyes from the garden. I smiled and walked over to her. I sat on the bench and pulled her onto my lap. I leant back against the wall and wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and sunk into me, resting her head on my chest.

"I love you" I told her quietly.

"I know" she chuckled and entwined one of our hands. She kissed my hand and then pulled it around her body.

_How was it? JCCx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am trying to get some other stories out the way so I can concentrate on this one and a new one I want to start. I hope this is ok. I tried writing from lots of POV's so that the story moves faster and you get more insight. Let me know if you like it or not. JCCx_

APOV

I was lying on my bedroom floor with a pad of paper and pencil in my hand. I was designing the babies' bedroom. I had made it neutral, to show Bella and Edward. I of course knew the gender of the baby but I wasn't about to spoil the surprise for them. That also meant hiding my thoughts from Edward. But that wasn't that hard to do as he was too busy worrying about Bella. He was in full father mode and it was adorable. I had never seen him so happy but I knew him well and I could tell he was terrified. Just like all expecting fathers.

Bella was now three months into the pregnancy and she was positively glowing. She still hadn't told Charlie or Renee but would have to soon. She spent most of her time at our house, which we were all grateful for. We tended to worry less when she was around us. She had a less likely chance of ending up in hospital. It also gave us a chance to pamper her. She was the first and only pregnant Cullen after all.

I had already spent the majority of my budget but I was finding loop holes in the budgets idea. Jasper didn't have a budget, and we have a joint bank account. Also the Cullen family as a whole didn't have a budget, only me (How could Edward get out of it so easily?) so things like room decorating and furniture could come from all of us. This Cullen princess would have a palace.

EsmePOV

Bella and I were in the kitchen. We had started cooking together now that she was here so often and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time. I loved Bella like my own and I loved to spend time with her. It gave us a chance to talk and have some fun. Mother and daughter bonding.

We had decided to bake a Victoria sponge today. Bella was craving strawberries so Edward and Alice had gone out and brought back the entire stores supply of organic strawberries. Because we had so many we decided we were going to cut them in half and put some in the middle of the cake as well. After it was in the oven Bella sat at the breakfast bar. She had a bowl of strawberries in front of her and was eating her way through it.

"These are really good." She smiled pointing at the red heart shaped fruit.

"I don't know if I ever had one when I was human. I will have to trust your judgment." I laughed and sat next to her at the bar.

"Do you remember much of your human life?" She asked quietly. Probably afraid to upset me, but I had come to terms with it years ago and Bella was so sweet nothing she could say would upset me.

"I remember my husband and having my son. I remember meeting Carlisle when I broke my leg and jumping of the cliff. And the pain of the change. Only the life changing events have stayed but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. I think it helped me accept this life. It is almost like having a clean slate and being able to build new memories on it. New memories to replace the old once." I explained.

"Do you ever wish Carlisle hadn't changed you?" She asked softly.

"Never" I said smiling and taking her hand. "And it will be the same for you."

RPOV

I paced my room, going from corner to corner wall to wall. I could hear Bella talking to Esme down stairs and now was the perfect time to speak to her. Should I just approach her and say it or be more subtle, maybe go for a walk or sit in the garden? Would she want to speak to me at all? I have been a bit of a bitch in the past. Well a lot of a bitch. I just needed to bit the bullet and go and ask her.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme and Bella were laughing about something, and by the looks of it it was the bag of flour surrounding Bella's feet. When I walked in they both turned to look at me with shocked faces.

"Bella, would you mind going for a walk with me?" I asked. She looked at me and then Esme.

"Don't worry honey I will clean up." Esme said smiling.

"Thanks" she said and then turned to me. "After you." I walked towards the door and then out of the house. I stopped at the bottom of the porch and then walked at Bella's side. Once we were in the woods I turned to her.

"This probably seems odd." I smiled. It was hard for me to not be cold but I kept reminding myself that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"It is a little strange." She laughed. "What is it Rosalie?"

"I wanted…I…I wanted you to understand that I don't hate you. I know it comes across like that but it isn't how I feel." Bella listened intently and let me speak. "It is just that you have everything I wish I had. You have the choice to be changed, a man who loves you and a baby. True I have Emmett and he loves me but I thought maybe if you knew my story it would help you understand."

So I told her my story. About my father; Royce, Vera and Henry, the attack, Carlisle changing me and then my revenge. I told her how my life changed once I met Emmett and how I had seen her make the same changes in Edward. I told her about my desire to be a mother and how I still felt cheated out of the chance. But once I was finished what she said surprised me.

"Rosalie, you have had a hard time. And I am so sorry for what you had to go through, but if you hadn't experience that you wouldn't have met Emmett. You are so perfect together. You create and equilibrium I have never seen, without each other you are incomplete. You are strong and brave and I know you would give your life for Emmett. I have never thought you were a bitch you are just very intimating and I appreciate you sharing this with me."

I stared at her in shock. Edwards love was just starting to become justified in my mind and I realized how special Bella was. In this moment of enlighten meant I saw my life from a different angle. Maybe what happened so long ago was meant to happen. Maybe I was never meant to be with Royce and that fate had a hand in my life now. Bella had done so much for our family and now she was helping me. I, the one who shunned and hurt her.

"Thank you Bella."

EPOV

I sat in Carlisle's office reading through text books on maternity and children. My family thought I was going over board but I was just trying to be the best father I could. I wasn't really ideal for the role but I could make the best of it. I had been here all day and was with Carlisle until he got called to emergency surgery. But he told me to stay as we still had something to talk about apparently.

When Carlisle came back through the door he was out of his work clothes and in his casual attire. From his thoughts he wanted to get home to Esme but he knew we couldn't have this conversation where anyone would be able to hear it.

"Edward, we might have a problem on our hands." I was instantly worried and on edge.

"What is the matter Carlisle?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing at the moment but I just wanted to warn you. Bella is the first girl ever pregnant with a part, we are not sure how big yet, vampire baby. The Volturi are going to be interested son. We need to keep this quiet, no one can know."

_How was it? JCCx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry It has taken me so long to update. I am crazy busy at the moment but it should start to calm down soon. I hope this is ok, thanks for reading! JCCx_

EPOV

With my angel finally sleeping I turned to watch her sleep. She was unbelievable beautiful and carrying my child she looked like she had fallen straight from heaven. Her mahogany hair sprayed around her shoulders and the moon light made her skin glow. She held a snow white quality; dark hair, red lips, white skin, she was the stuff of fairy tales. And so was my life, thanks to my Bella.

I was no longer lost in the world but only in her presence. It was like she had given me sight, the ability to view beauty where I used to see evil. With her near me I was a really person. Not a monster but Edward. And I was going to be a father. And today I would find out if my child was a boy or a girl.

Alice had kept the sex of the baby from all of us and now the family was ecstatic to find out. I didn't care though, as long as it was healthy and safe I would be happy. Keeping my baby safe was going to be a challenge though. Living with a coven of vampires was a problem in its self but then mixing in his or hers mothers clumsiness and the Volturi was going to be difficult. But it was my job to protect my child and I would not fail.

--

"Come on Edward!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I laughed and left my room, grabbing my keys on the way out. We were going to pick Bella up from Charlie's to go for the ultra sound. We had told him a few weeks ago and he was beyond upset with Bella.

_We sat on the old couch opposite Charlie. We had asked to talk to him when he got home from the station and he was instantly dubious. I couldn't blame him though. What father wants there eighteen year old daughter to get pregnant by a man that had let her before. But it was my task to reassure him and if necessary Carlisle and Alice had agreed to talk to him. _

"_Dad, Edward and I have some news." Bella said whilst visibly shaking. I was holding her hand and trying to reassure her by rubbing circles in her palms but she was to far gone to notice. She was breathing heavily and her hands were clammy, if I thought there was another way I wouldn't let her do this. It was dangerous for the baby. But there wasn't, Bella had to tell her father._

"_What is it Bella?" Charlie asked softly, trying not to jump to the conclusion that I knew was right._

"_She isn't pregnant, she isn't pregnant. Bella is more responsible than that. She isn't pregnant." He canted over and over in his head._

"_Dad, I…I'm pregnant." She whispered. Charlie stared at her then turned his glare to me. His thoughts were racing, coming up with ways to kill me. Only the ones he was thinking of wouldn't come close to doing the job._

_He was turning a startling shade of purple and his eyes were darting back and forth between me and his gun belt. Then, to my surprise his eyes landed on Bella and he took a deep breath. "She loves him; if you kill him you kill her as well." He thought._

"_Dad?" Bella asked worried. I was too shocked to speak but instead held Bella's hand tighter. Was that really how she would react? Of course it was, and I was always trying to shelter myself from the truth._

"_How are you going to support a child?" He asked Bella in a fatherly tone. _

"_Sir, that will never be an issue." I assured him. In forks people knew we were wealthy, but they didn't know how wealthy. Even Bella didn't know. But I am sure she could guess with the amount we had already spent on the baby._

"_Have you told your parents?" He asked me in a harsh tone. _

"_Yes, Carlisle and Esme know." I told him. I didn't know if he wanted to hear that they had kicked me out or were disgusted at me. Or that I hadn't told them at all, but in fact it was the opposite. They hadn't been so happy in years._

"_And what do they think?" Charlie asked._

"_They are ecstatic." I said not being able to contain my smile. His eyes widened and then he got up and walked away. We heard the door slam and then the car leave the drive. Bella sat silently starring straight ahead._

I climbed into my car and hit the gas. The car screeched out of the garage and jumped onto the drive. I hit 100 before the house was out of sight and once I reached the end of the drive I spun onto the road. I drove across the bridge and then slammed the brakes on. I didn't even want to risk letting something slip my abilities. If Charlie caught me speeding that would be extremely difficult to explain, seeing as I was the father of his grandson.

I reached Bella's house in longer time than I would have liked but I had to start being responsible. I shut of the car and got out. Alice was on my tail and we knocked on the door together. I heard Bella come down the stairs and trip on the bottom one. She didn't hit the floor though so I didn't need to kick the door down. She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi" she said before shutting the door behind her. I took her hand and we walked over to the car.

"Please go careful Bella, unless you want me to constantly be at your side."

"I could live with that." She smiled and tightened her hand on mine. I opened the car door for her and when she got in I bent down and gently kissed her.

I pulled away and breathed "I don't think it would be that bad, but please be safe." I then shut her door and walked around to my car door smiling. I loved how after all this time I could still 'dazzle' her.

Soon we were sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Because we didn't know how big a part of the baby would be like me we decided to have Carlisle do the first ultra sound. It was the safest option. News of a baby without a heart beat would travel fast.

Alice was bouncing around and Bella was fidgeting. Alice was obviously having a hard time keeping this from us when we were so close to finding out. Bella seemed to be the opposite though. She looked like she was going to be sick and my guess due to worry. All she wanted was the baby to be healthy but that was hard to hope for when the father was a vampire.

I heard the door to Carlisle's office close and then footsteps walk down the hall. Carlisle turned around the corner and smiled at me.

"_Are you ready for this?"_ He asked through his thoughts. I nodded, I was ready as I ever would be.

"Bella, Edward and Alice" he said looking at her curiously. He shook it of smiling "We are ready for you now."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi

**If you haven't read Breaking Dawn stop reading this now**!

So...

As you have read Breaking Dawn you know that my story is now redundant. I had very different ideas on the concept but mine was never meant to be as serious. I wanted your opinion…Should I carry it on? Or I could just post a synopsis of it.

Thanks

JCCx


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi! I am so sorry I haven't updated but I met my Edward for a few months except he didn't turn out to be what every Twilight fan wants and deserves. In fact he was a jerk but life is a lesson, right. So I am back! I hope this isn't too bad but I am out of practice to give me a break lol. I am sorry it is so short but I wanted to see if people were still interested before I go and write loads. Thanks JCCx_

EPOV

The walk into the office was slow, even in Bella standards. This was a situation we never thought we could be in and now we were we were terrified. Would the baby be healthy? Or as healthy as it could be with a vampire as a father. It was a petrifying thought; my child would be half of me, but which half? The side that craved its mother's blood or the side that would rather be killed a thousand times over than see her in any pain.

We reached Carlisle's office and stood facing the door. What lay beyond this thin piece of wood? Only one way to find out. I opened the door and stepped through. The smell of books and disinfectant was strong; I could also hear the sound of the air conditioning and Carlisle's laptop buzzing on his desk. A bed was set up against a wall and an ultrasound machine was standing innocently beside.

"Hello Bella, Edward and Alice" as he said Alice he smirked a little and shook his head slightly. "How are you today?" He asked looking at all our faces. Mine and Bella's gave the same message and he nodded knowingly. Alice was smiling and bouncing around so he didn't question her.

"So Bella, we are going to do an ultrasound today. It is a process that is routine with pregnant women and nothing to be worried about. It won't hurt you or the baby and will hopefully answer some of your questions." He said smiling; he was trying to sedate Bella's visible nerves and was succeeding better than I did. He had been doing this type of thing for hundreds of years though; he must be near perfect at it by now.

"Would you like me to explain the science behind it or would you like to get started?" He asked smiling, Bella had calmed slightly and he probably wanted to get this over with before she started panicking again.

"I trust you, let's just start." She said looking at the ceiling and manually slowing her breathing.

"Of course" Carlisle nodded at me and started up the machine.

RPOV

I walked into the store and felt the heart wrenching pain that usually came with looking at children's items. Prams, baby clothes, cribs, bed time books were all things she could never have. I would never feel the love and protectiveness that came along with being a mother, but I could try. I bought everything I could, for both genders, not caring about Bella's stupid budget. I would only get to do this once and I would do it properly.

Once I had purchased everything I wanted I left the store and walked down the street. I was on my way to a kitchen store when I was stopped in my tracks. A rocking chair sat still in a window of an old charity shop, it was white with cracking paint but there was something beautifully ornate about it and it seemed to pull me towards it. I imagined rocking a child to sleep whilst singing nursery rhymes, feeling its little chest expand as it breathed sleepily and watching its big eyes drift closed. I hadn't even realized I was inside the store and walking up to the front desk.

_So what do you think? JCCx_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Please Read:**__ Hi Readers! I know I am a horrible person and as I had very few reviews for the last chapter I am guessing I have lost a lot of your support. But I am hoping to get back into this story now and I hope you will stick with me. I also have decided to start writing from scratch; everything is the same and everything I have written is a lead up to this but if some of the dates don't match up this explains it. Also I know this is dumb and out of character but I'm not Stephenie Meyer and this is just a little idea I had a while back. It isn't to be serious! Thanks JCCx_

I was very pregnant. I had told Charlie and Renee and now the whole school knew; it gets hard to hide a swelling belly after seven and a half months. Also with the increasing weight, sickness and attention my mood had gone down the drain. I had very little patience and I was crappy, but I was a pregnant women it was allowed!

I was in Spanish and trying hard to concentrate on my work but that was hard to do when you could hear the gossip. The Cullen's had be restraining themselves from ripping some people apart but the students comments were getting more and more spiteful. I hated having classes alone because it always seemed to be worse with out my intimidating brothers and sisters… and my _fiancée_. It was still hard to say the word.

"She's getting big" A blond haired boy whispered to a girl he was sat next to. I tried to look like I didn't care what they said about me but in truth it was starting to get to me and my family could see that. I had spent many hours crying on Alice or Edwards shoulder and I had even skipped school a couple of days.

The bell thankfully saved me from their torment and I rose from my desk gathering my books. I walked out of the classroom and Edward was waiting for me, he was clearly not happy. He had probably had his own share of experiences today and he also had to listen to people thoughts and they were usually a lot…meaner than the things people voice. Plus he had the added ability of bat like hearing so he didn't miss a word.

"Hello love, are you alright?" He asked, his expression softening when our eyes met.

"Yes, I am ok" I said with a small smile. I knew it was slightly selfish of me to be so upset when I essential wasn't getting the brunt of the gossip but I was human and also very hormonal.

Edward smiled and took the books I was carrying and my bag. He didn't want me putting unnecessary strain on my body. I, of course had argued that carrying my school bag was not a strain but Edward was only acting from love and he won that argument. "It is very unlikely that I will get this experience again Bella, I don't want to add any more stress for you or the baby. You already have enough to deal with and putting extra strain on your body is not healthy. So please (why did his eyes have do be so expressive!) let me be a protective father and fiancée."

We walked into the cafeteria and every pair of eyes watched us walk to the Cullen's table. The Cullen's glared back at the crowed and soon they had all turned away and were staring intently off into space or at the food they were consuming. Edward pulled out my chair next to Alice and she took my hand once I was sat down. Edward joined his brother on the other side of the table and sat opposite me. He took my free hand on top of the table and rubbed reassuring circles in my palm. Edward offered to get me food but I wasn't hungry and he didn't push me to eat. Last time that happened I ended up throwing everything back up in his bathroom.

We were all enjoying our free hour and I even laughed a few times and Emmett's silliness and Jaspers quiet but sarcastic remarks until Mike Newton had to come and ruin everything. He sat behind a few tables behind us but obviously with the Cullen's hearing it was as if he was sat right next to them.

EPOV

"Wow, look at her. It really doesn't surprise me she is knocked up. She was always a slut and there had to be some reason Cullen is still with her." Mike sneered to Lauren. It happened very fast. My head snapped over to them but Emmett was already out his seat and stood behind Mike. I quickly stood up too and Jasper joined me. Bella was looking at us puzzled but Alice and Rosalie were holding her in place with evil glares piercing the back of Mikes head.

Emmett tapped Mikes shoulder and when he turned around he picked him up by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the near by wall. Jasper and I looked at each other and then ran across the room to Emmett's side, not to stop him…but help him. The whole cafeteria was in shock as the biggest and scariest Cullen male pinned Mike Newton to the wall for something that only Lauren had heard. Lauren and Bella's very loving family.

"What did you just say about my little sister?" Emmett yelled at Mike. Mike was white as a ghost and visibly shaking.

"I…ah…uh…" Mike stuttered. Emmett pulled him off the wall only to slam him back harder. I could tell it was taking a lot of effort not to use his vampire strength and it was hard for me not go over and rip Mikes head off now, but I wanted to watch him squirm and I would have my turn later.

"You called her what?" Emmett asked again though this time he didn't yell, he growled. Mike didn't reply; his thoughts were too afraid to form coherent answers.

"You ever say something like that to anyone else, especially my family I will make it so you can never reproduce. You nasty, scum off a human being." Emmett dropped him to the floor and turned to Jasper and I. He shook out his hands and took a deep breath. "I softened him up for you" he chuckled. _"Low life piece of dirt…" _Emmett's thoughts ranted as he walked away from him and stood next to the girls. Bella understood now and by her expression she didn't know how to feel. Anger and hurt by what he said but loved and cared for by Emmett and her new brothers and sisters.

I bent down in front of Mike and took a much calmer approach than my brother. "Mike you have really gone to far this time. I think Emmett was to kind on you and trust me I am defiantly not in the mood for forgiveness. If you so much as mention Bella or my baby again I will rip your head off your shoulders. But before I do that I will make your final hours a living hell and trust me when I say I can be much more frightening than Emmett. You messed with the wrong family and the wrong man. Bella is my life and I won't let anyone hurt her and as I am soon to be a father it is my job to protect that baby too. I won't stop at any measure if you threaten the baby, Bella's or my happiness. Also for the record Bella isn't 'slut'" I spat the word, even thinking about Bella being described that way made my muscles clench and the anger bubble beneath the surface. "never has been and never will be. I am with her because I love her and you know what they say, all's fair in love and war. Cross me or my family and we will happily bury you six feet under." I walked away with Jasper behind me and we went back to the love of our lives. No one messes with the Cullen's.

EsmePOV

Bella was staying with us. Charlie thought it would be more appropriate seeing as we have a live in doctor and the father of the child all under one roof. I was ecstatic and I couldn't contain my love and admiration for the newest member to the Cullen household. Bella had become a daughter to me and watching her grow and carry a baby was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. Bella's strength and love seemed to flow from her body and spread through anyone she came in contact with. She glowed with passion and determination and above all love. Love for Edward, her baby and her family, which we were lucky enough to be included in.

I knew what it was like being pregnant; my memories of those nine months never left me. It was hard watching Bella experience the same things as me and not be scared for her. I knew it was a different time and she would have Carlisle but I couldn't help fearing the same out come as my pregnancy. I had spoken to Carlisle about my fear and he had reassured me that the baby and Bella were healthy and he would not loose a grandchild without putting up the hardest fight of his life. I trusted my husband entirely and he had sedated my nerves slightly but they were still present.

APOV

The men had gone hunting and I had promised to keep Bella safe and happy. It took Edward nearly an hour to make it out the door after telling us to call any of the guys if their was a problem, where he would be, how long he would be gone for, Bella's favorites and dislikes, amount she slept and things we should watch out for. I knew all the information already, Bella was my best friend and had been for a long time, so after ten minutes I pretty much shut off. He then had to spend forty minutes with Bella and the baby and it took Emmett storming into the room to finally get him to leave.

Bella had had a craving for steak and strawberries Esme went shopping and bought not only the things Bella requested but also 400 dollars of other foods that she thought Bella might enjoy. She loved to cook so really it was just a chance for her to indulge her motherly instincts and feed someone.

After Bella had finished her steak we sat in front of the TV and watched _50 first dates _with a bowl of strawberries. Rosalie and Esme were with us and we were all curled up on Edwards couch, which Rosalie had got from his room. It was bigger than the one in the lounge and as we were having a girly night isn't it customary to curl up on a couch in your pajamas (which Esme, Rosalie and myself bought for the occasion) and watch chick flicks.

"Have you come up with any names yet Bella?" Rosalie asked. She had been very nice to Bella recently and the whole family was grateful.

"Well…I have but I haven't pitched them to Edward yet." She said with a smile. I squealed and sat up.

"Please tell us!"

"Um…I suppose that's ok. Edward won't mind, right? And I don't really want to tell him yet so can it be a secret?" She asked us and we all nodded our heads, we wouldn't let this slip.

"Elizabeth for a girl and Carlisle Masen for a boy."

_I know it's not my best work but I just had to get it down and out to you. I hope you liked it! Please review! JCCx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi! So yeah here is the next chapter… enjoy JCCx_

Pain ripped through my body and I couldn't help but scream in agony. A bead of sweat trickled from my forehead and fell onto the pillow my hair cascaded across. Rosalie had carried me into this hospital like set up as soon as the contractions had started, which was now an hour ago. Where the hell was Edward!

"Deep breaths, sweetheart. Were here, your safe and we love you. In for three out for three, that's right, good girl. It's alright, your doing brilliantly." Esme carried on the stream of reassurance and it did help but it didn't stop the pain. Pain shot through my abdomen again and then contracted my muscles.

Rosalie was acting as mid wife and doctor, Alice was on the phone with the men and Esme was here helping me through this. I was so glad in that instant that the women talking to me had also been through this and knew how it felt. I also had the most equipped people to deal with this situation; it wasn't everyday a human woman gave birth to a half human baby.

Emmett was having fun; the grizzlies were especially feisty today. He had been wresting with this one for what felt likes hours now and I was starting to get impatient.

"Emmett it isn't nice to play with your food" I said as I sat under a tall pine tree juggled rocks. I was getting bored with this pointless fight.

Carlisle was on his way back now along with Jasper. When we started the hunt we broke off and stalked our chosen prey, we were finished and had agreed to meet back here. Once the other men reached this clearing I was beyond impatient and threw one of the rocks I was juggling at Emmett's head. It shattered into tiny pieces and flew in the air. Emmett seemed to get the message though and quickly sunk his teeth into the bears pulsing neck. He animal quivered and then went limp as Emmett drained its warm blood.

"Alright, are we done?" Carlisle asked us.

I didn't wait for anyone to answer but started running towards the jeep. It was exhilarating, to feel the wind in your face, smell the consuming scent of the wild and feel no shackles; to just be free to run. We didn't have to worry about humans seeing us here; we could be our true selves and let our instincts take over.

I got to the jeep before the others and took my phone out my pocket. I had the intention of reading the text messages I had from Bella on my phone but when I flipped it open I saw that I had twelve missed calls and seven voice mails. The panic crashed around me like a tidal wave. I quickly dialed my voicemail and listen to the first message.

"_Bella has gone into labor; we have no choice but to take her to the hospital. It's too early to take chances. She is too premature to risk homebirth. Hurry, Bella needs you."_ Rosalie's smooth voice told me. I snapped the phone shut and saw the others around me, hearing the message as clearly as I had. I jumped into the back of the jeep and Jasper followed me. Emmett got into the drivers seat and Carlisle into the passengers seat. The jeep roared to life and Emmett spun us around and hit the gas. We had hit eighty before we were even out of the forest.

I flipped open my phone and dialed Alice. She didn't answer to my dismay so I tried Rosalie.

"Edward, were are you?" Rosalie asked after the first ring, she sounded panicked.

"We are on our way back, what happened?" I demanded.

"We were out shopping and her waters broke, it's too early for her to be in labor. We drove too the hospital, she is in with Alice and Esme at the moment. They won't leave her but you need to get here. She is terrified and we can't help her. We are scared too" Rosalie said solemnly. I couldn't describe how I felt; guilt, anger, fear, pain, shock all rolled into a ball of panic. This wasn't right, it wasn't meant to happen this way. We had planned for every eventuality and we had the best doctor in Washington, probably America living with us for Christ's sake! My Bella and my baby couldn't be in danger without me being there to stop it.

"We will be there in twenty minutes" I said in a fierce voice. "Tell her I'm on my way and that I love her."

"I will" and the connection ended. I held the phone for a few more seconds until I snapped it shut and put it in my pocket. Now that we were in signal range I would be on the end of the phone within a second.

"Edward…" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"What should I expect?" I whispered staring out of the window.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" he tried to reassure me but I could tell he was lying.

"Carlisle, tell me!" I nearly shouted, snapping my head around and staring at the back of his head.

"You know that premature birth is dangerous and we don't know how much of this baby is human. It could be a grown healthy baby or it could be a not fully developed human baby. Either way this might not be safe for Bella." He said in a soft voice and it was clear he was keeping the details from me but with my experience in medical school I could create quiet a strong idea of what I might be faced with. I couldn't live without my Bella and especially if I wasn't there if something terrible happened. I knew the chances that she would die were slim but even a slim chance was enough to make me want to rip my heart out of my chest just to stop the pain.

We pulled into the parking lot and screech to a stop outside the automatic doors. Rosalie was waiting for us outside and for the first time she looked pained and shaken. It shocked me but I knew that this would hit Rosalie the hardest. She led me quickly to Bella's room and I opened the door and walked into the room without hesitating. Rosalie waited outside and I could tell why. This wasn't something a person would choose to see, especially a person who wanted badly.

As soon as I entered Esme stood, kissed Bella on the forehead and left. The scene had taken on a nightmarish quality to me and it was impossible to hide my emotions in my carefully constructed façade.

The fire in my throat blazed but that was nothing compared to the pain in the chest. My lungs felt like they were being torn into ribbons and it felt like my stomach was been twisted into a knot. A sob rattled through my chest. I walked towards my Bella and took her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at me. I had to contain a sob from escaping my lips. Bella would only worry about me and I didn't want that. I had done this to her and I was the one she would worry for. It was wrong of me to even let her see me in pain but I couldn't control my face.

Bella was lying to a hospital bed in a standard gown. She was hooked up to machines and had a several people in her cramped room. The aroma of the room was beyond disturbing, the sweet scent of Bella's blood mixed with the familiar smell of the hospital. Blood and bleach. Bella had a bead of sweat on her forehead but she looked pale and exhausted. Her beautiful hair was braided and fell to the left side of her face. The midwife and doctor were at her feet and Alice was at her left side. I was on her right holding her small hand. It was the most I could do now. Alice and I winced when another contraction hit and Bella squeezed our hands feebly.

"Well done honey" the midwife reassured her "Now, Bella we are going to need you to push, ok." The women counted to three and then told Bella to push. Bella's face crumbled in exertion and pain, a small tear feel from her eyes and she gasped. Her breathing was erratic and that concerned me. I needed to do something.

"You're doing great, love" I told her suddenly my acting ability kicked in and I had to let her know how well she was doing. I counted with the midwife, I stroked her hand and cheek and I told her how much I loved her.

On Bella's final push I stopped breathing. I was so scared that I practically turned to stone. The midwife handled the tiny baby and Bella relaxed into the bed. The best feeling in the world came over me when I heard my baby cry.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl."

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and I bent down and kissed her. Once we pulled apart Bella held her arms out for our little girl and the midwife handed her to Bella. From her thoughts the baby was healthy as expect and she wouldn't need to have extended treatment. We could take her home in the morning. The doctor and midwife left the room and so did Alice after kissing Bella's cheek and our little girl's forehead.

"_I'll go tell the others. Congratulations Edward, you're a daddy!"_ Alice thought as she left and my face lit up with a smile.

I climbed up onto the bed with my family and put my arm around Bella's waist. She was on her side and our beautiful baby was lying next to her.

"Say hi to daddy Elizabeth" Bella said and she turned to look at me. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"My beautiful Elizabeth" I cooed and snuggled closer to Bella. I didn't think it was possible to love Bella more than I had but I did. I felt like I would explode from such a feeling. She was the mother of my daughter and the love of my life. The key to my happiness and the reason I was living. My love for my daughter was just as strong and I didn't think my body had enough room to breath but I breathed in the incredible scent of the two people I loved the most.

Bella and Elizabeth feel into a peaceful slumber quickly and I lay staring and my pale skinned and hazel eyed daughter and my pale skinned and chocolate haired wife until dawn. The two meteors in my life colliding and creating a spectacle that was so beautiful they must have been gifts from heaven.

_In case you were confused Edward didn't get the calls because he was out of range for phone signal and Elizabeth has hazel eyes because of the mix between green and brown. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little detached but I thought that the experience to Edward would have been surreal and I tried to put that across. I hope you liked it. Please, please review, I love to hear what you think! JCCx_


End file.
